Tarnish the Ice/Sky hybrid
Appearance Tarnish has the body build of a SkyWing, with large wings and no extra spikes. Her scales are a dark rusty color. Her underbelly is a creamy orange, as are her wing membranes. Her ridge is slightly sharper and longer than a SkyWing's, and her wings are smaller. She holds her head up high. She is tall, which she likes, so she can look down on everyone that much better. Personality Extroverted, Observant, Thinking, Judging, Turbulent. (ESTJ-T) She's arrogant, believing herself to be superior to others. She has a hunger for power, and will stop at nothing to be feared and respected. Ever since she was a dragonet, she's felt the burning ambition to be queen. She hungers for the power and wealth of commanding an entire kingdom. She takes pride in her social status, and being queen not only gives her the position of power she wants but the ego boost of having a higher status than anyone else in the Sky Kingdom, since most SkyWings hate hybrids like her. She's extremely loyal and dedicated to her friends, and will never give up on a task or friend in need. She keeps her promises and is very patient. She strives for order, and hates chaos, which is a reason she wants to be queen- she thinks the Sky Kingdom is 'too chaotic.' She's judgmental, harsh, and blunt. She doesn't mince her words and doesn't like lots of change. One of her greatest struggles is opening up to others and being empathetic. She sees emotions as a weakness and worries any emotions will leave an everlasting mark on her, overshadowing any acheivments. She has nearly no regrets. She does have a single regret; a member of the SeaWing council. As she was sneaking out, talons soaked in his blood, she saw his son sleeping and felt upset for the little SeaWing she was leaving without a caring father. Killing gives her a rush of power and control, a feeling she relishes. Aside from her job, she loves papayas with the same passion as becoming queen. She eats mostly fruit as a result of living in the rainforest. On her business card and near all strangers or officials, she uses the alias Snow Garnet to protect her identity. Only her fellow Bloodspillers know her real name. History Tarnish hatched in the Ice Kingdom, on a remote outpost near the Sky Kingdom coast. She was raised by her parents and was ranked only against her siblings. She has a few half-siblings, because her father was put through the breeding program a few times during the War. Her mother was a lowly guard, in the 3rd place of the seventh circle. She was humbled greatly by her low rank, and was not very well paid. Her father was an important general in the SkyWing army, and when Garnet, Tarnish's half-sister, visited, she was often draped in jewels, although Rust pretended not to have spare money for Tarnish and her siblings. At age 5, her parents gave her a dagger and sent her along on a journey to the Rain Kingdom to learn what she could from the RainWings. There, she gained her sleeping darts and a blow gun. She remained in the Rainforest for six years, learning how to heal and poison and gaining a love of Sun time. At age 6, she joined a secret organization called the Bloodspillers, a group that wishes to dismantle all Monarchies and replace the queen's with one of their members, one for each tribe, in the hopes they could make her queen. The next year, Tarnish became the official SkyWing queen nominee, meaning if the Bloodspillers do win, she will become the new SkyWing queen. She was elated, and feels forever indebted to Inferno. Soon after, she met and fell in love with Tiger, a surprisingly fierce RainWing and a high-ranking member of the Bloodspillers. Tiger was a fierce RainWing that broke the mold, and Tarnish loved his fire-y spirit. After two years, she married Tiger. When they had been married for a year, the Bloodspillers were discovered and forced to move. They relocated to a remote cave system in the Sky Kingdom. It was at this age she began her job as an assassin-for-hire, and she took to the job well. Earlier in her 12th year, Tarnish layed a clutch of four eggs. They hatched into Glitter, Corrode, Leopard, and Frostflame. The next year, The Bloodspillers moved again, this time to the Scorpion den. Soon after, Tarnish nearly was killed before assassinating a SandWing princess, and took a hiatus. A year after, The Bloodspillers moved again, this time to Possibility. Tarnish took up a job as a merchant. This year, she restarted her assassin-for-hire career, and began teaching her children poisons. Weapons Claws and Teeth: Tarnish generally doesn't use these, unless she is out of her darts. Blowgun and Darts: Tarnish uses her darts and blowgun most of the time, preferring to stay a distance away from her victims. Dagger: Tarnish only uses her dagger in extreme situations. For instance, when she attacked the SandWing princess, a guard tackled her and clamped her snout shut, forcing her to use her dagger or claws. She chose the former, obviously. Smoke: Tarnish kills her victims under the cover of night, and only uses her smoke if her victims happen to be awake and sees her. Relationships Frost: Frost is opposed to the Bloodspillers, and as a direct result Tarnish and Frost hate each other with a passion. The mere mention of Frost makes Tarnish's blood boil. Inferno: Tarnish deeply admires Inferno, and feels indebted to him for appointing her as the next Queen-to-be. Tiger: Tiger is Tarnish's mate, and she feels nothing but love for him. WIP Fanfics Been the POV of: None yet! Appeared in: None yet! Mentioned in: None yet! Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Work In Progress